Modern mobile communication devices generate and receive RF (radio frequency) signals using integrated antennas. Operation of these devices is dependent upon characteristics of the antenna, signals, frequencies, and environmental conditions. These characteristics can impact talk time, power consumption, dropped calls and the like.
One characteristic is the impedance or impedance matching of the integrated antennas and RF signal generation circuitry. The impedance of the antenna can vary according to factors such as frequency, temperature, environmental conditions and the like as well as user's interaction with a device. If there is an impedance mismatch, excess power consumption and weak signals can be generated. From a user's perspective, impedance mismatch can lead to a reduction in talk time, short battery life and dropped calls.
Accordingly, in order to enhance power transfer to transmitted signals, efficient approaches for impedance matching between a RF generation circuitry and an antenna are desirable.